Si los Pecados hablasen
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: Siete minifics de Pecados Capitales de personajes originales ambientado en la época Marauders. Chris y Ty, personajes del Foro RPG "Golden Slumbers". ¿Cómo llegaron de ser mejores amigos de corazón roto a convertirse en pareja?
1. Ira

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundillo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de Laura Black y míos :P**

_Holap~ Hacía eones que no me pasaba por aquí y vengo para algo que pocos leerán. Es un conjunto de Pecados Capitales, idea extraída de la tabla de Livejournal "Retos a la carta", en la que he usado personajes propios de un foro RPG de la época de los Merodeadores en el que participo._

_Así a groso modo ellos son Chris Turner (Ravenclaw, séptimo, con problemas de amores con la que fue su mejor amiga Amy Bennet) y Letizzia "Ty" Fiore (Hufflepuff, séptimo, golpeadora y capitana del equipo de Quidditch, despechada totalmente por culpa de su ex-novio Slytherin Damon Firth que la mintió para protegerla). Básicamente Chris y Ty se hacen amigos a raíz de otros amigos y congenian muy bien porque ambos tienen mal de amores y están despechados._

_Probablemente nadie fuera de Lau lo lea (aunque ella ya lo leyó en el Livejournal), pero me apetecía subirlo ya que lo tengo =) No son muy largos, unos más que otros, pero bueno, eso. _

_PS: Ty es de Laura Black y Chris es mío =P_

_**IRA**_

Sentirse mal en ese momento estaba completamente descartado. No porque no pudiera sentirse mal, sino más bien porque había otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte que le impedía hacerlo y le nublaba la vista.

Sí, no era la más adecuada para sentirse así. En teoría debía sentirse feliz por su amigo, ¿no? Era lo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin, cuando ya pensaba que podía pasar página, sucedía. Debía sentirse feliz y contenta por él, porque al final había sucedido y Amy había acabado dándose cuenta de que quería a su amigo, quería a Chris.

Pero no podía. Por mucho que quisiera sentirse feliz por él, no podía. Y en realidad era lo que deseaba… o tal vez no.

Estar allí de pié tras una columna como una espía… Al principio le supo mal espiar, pero luego no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

No sabía de dónde había salido Amy Bennet. Ella que sólo acudía a una de sus tantas citas para estudiar con Chris –desde que lo hacían juntos se sentía mucho más aplicada- y, por suerte, pudo frenar y esconderse antes de ser percibida. Se lo encontró frente a frente con la que era la chica que más había echado él de menos. Por la que había sufrido, suspirado y hasta llorado. La que dibujaba a todas horas porque se había aprendido su rostro y sus expresiones de memoria. ¿Qué quería ahora, casi un año después de que Chris se le declarase y ella cesara su amistad con él por miedo?

No quería escuchar. No debía escuchar. Pero era imposible no hacerlo. Estaban solos en mitad del pasillo y, aunque había varios metros de distancia, sus voces resonaban hasta ella. Aunque no quisiera oírles, era imposible no hacerlo.

-… pretendes viniendo ahora, Amy, pero yo no…- la voz grave y profunda de Chris sonaba indiferente. Pero ella sabía que no lo estaba.

-Déjame hablar, Chris, por favor- su compañera y antigua amiga Ravenclaw había alzado una mano para interrumpirle. Se la veía muy nerviosa aunque decidida.

Ty escuchó. Se sentía tonta, estúpida y la peor amiga del mundo por estar oyendo una conversación privada de Chris, pero ya qué más daba. Además, sabía que él se la contaría después. Observó el perfil de Amy. Tenía la cabeza algo gacha y se retorcía las manos. Miraba a Chris de soslayo, como no atreviéndose a mantenerle la mirada o siquiera decirle nada.

-Si vas a decir algo date prisa, estoy esperando a alguien- Chris volvió a hablar tras un momento de silencio.

Según vio Ty, aquellas palabras fueron las que sacaron de su indecisión a la Ravenclaw castaña. En cuanto lo oyó, levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico y apretó las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ty, en su puesto, apretó con su mano las piedras de la columna. Una sensación de miedo empezó a crecer en su estómago, como si la Ravenclaw se lo hubiese pasado a ella.

-No sé… No sé cómo empezar- la voz de Amy le llegó en apenas un susurro-. Tengo la sensación de que es demasiado tarde pero… Necesito decirlo. Creo que no te merecías para nada cómo te traté, Chris…

"_No, no se lo merecía"_. Ty frunció el ceño, frustrada. Amy llegaba tarde. Tenía que llegar tarde. Pero no lo sabía porque la postura de Chris no le decía nada de nada.

-… y sé que te he hecho daño- continuó la castaña-. Sé que seguramente llegue tarde…

-Mejor tarde que nunca, Amy- la irrumpió el chico, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

Ty miró el semblante de Chris desde su posición. No lo veía bien del todo pero por la manera en que cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra, como movía uno de los pies sin parar, supo que estaba nervioso aunque no lo aparentase a simple vista. La rubia conocía a su amigo y, a pesar de que entendía su nerviosismo y el hecho de que dijese aquello, no lo compartía. En absoluto. Amy Bennet, la Amy que había estado evitándole por meses antes de que Chris entendiese que debía seguir adelante con su vida, por más que le doliese, iba ahora, prácticamente un año después de todo, después de todo lo que había sufrido Chris por ella, a decirle que probablemente llegaba tarde… pues sí, se encontró pensando Ty. Llegaba muy tarde, pero Chris era demasiado bueno como para decirle nada. O eso quería creer ella, porque hasta donde sabía, a pesar de que el chico tenía asumido lo de Amy, seguía profundamente enamorado de ella. Y eso a Ty, lejos de hacerle sentir alegre, le dio miedo. Miedo porque sabía que, si sucedía lo que iba a suceder, perdería a Chris, y no podía perderle. Le habían roto demasiado el corazón como para soportarlo otra vez.

Tenía que salir de ahí porque no quería oír ni ver lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía. Su cuerpo se quedó ahí, mirando como la inteligente Amy Bennet se explicaba, diciendo que sentía su actitud, su voz acongojada, y lo que básicamente Ty esperaba que dijera, que le quería. Que le quería y que le perdonase por haberse comportado como una cobarde idiota e infantil.

Ty sintió como la rabia se extendía por todo su cuerpo, naciendo desde su estómago y subiendo hasta su pecho. No tenía derecho. Bennet no tenía derecho a aparecerse ahora, decirle a Chris que le quería y esperar que él actuase como si no hubiese pasado nada. Bennet no se merecía a Chris igual que él no se había merecido todo por lo que había pasado por su culpa.

Miró al chico, intentando analizarlo, esperando ver una reacción por su parte. Reacción que no llegaba. Tanto Amy como ella esperaban a que él dijese algo, pero se mantuvo allí, de pié, cual alto era, con ese aire desenfadado que le caracterizaba, siendo guapo sin pretenderlo. Seguía con ese tic en la pierna tan característico de él, pero su expresión era indescifrable. Lo único que hizo fue suspirar con cansancio.

-Lo siento por ponerte en esta situación ahora- la Ravenclaw se impacientó, igual que Ty desde su escondite-. Pero tenía que decírtelo. Sé que debes estar saliendo con Letizzia Fiore y me alegro por…

-No hay nada entre Ty y yo- Chris volvió a interrumpirla saliendo de su silencio y sorprendiendo de nuevo a ambas chicas. Pero en esa ocasión la reacción fue diferente en ellas.

Ty recibió esa frase como un balde de agua fría. Chris no había mentido, no había nada entre ellos. Habían sido muy buenos amigos. Ty consideraba a Chris como uno de sus mejores amigos. Se había apegado a él de una manera que no creía que pudiese ocurrir. Había estado ahí con ella para absolutamente todo y la había apoyado en todo momento. Sí, habían tenido ese pequeño… detalle, en Halloween, pero ella estaba baja de moral por Damon Firth, él por Amy Bennet, sin contar que ambos estaban más bebidos de lo que hubiesen debido. No podía tomarse eso en serio. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, conteniendo unas terribles ganas de llorar y sintiendo como la ira y la frustración crecían dentro de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos de apretar tanto los puños.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Chris acercarse a la Ravenclaw y abrazarla con suavidad, con esa calidez que tanto le caracterizaba. Ty escogió ese momento para desaparecer por el pasillo. No quería ver nada más. No necesitaba ver nada más. Se metió en la primera clase vacía que encontró en el pasillo contiguo y se encerró allí.

Si se dijeron algo más ella no lo supo, pero no hacía falta verlo ni escucharlo para saberlo. Chris quería a Amy y ahora que ella lo había aceptado, ya nada les impedía que estuviesen juntos.

Un grito desgarrador quiso salir por su garganta y Ty se encontró a sí misma silenciando el aula y gritando de frustración y rabia. De ira. Hacía mucho, muchísimo que no se sentía de esa manera. Tenía ganas de destrozarlo todo, de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, de romper todas y cada una de las cosas de ese aula, de maldecir, de pegar a la maldita Amy Bennet, de echarle en cara todo lo que había sufrido Chris por su maldita culpa y de zarandearla hasta hacerla desaparecer.

La rabia le nublaba la vista, o eso creyó ella antes de darse cuenta de que eran sus lágrimas las que le nublaban la vista. Se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró. Lloró como hacía mucho que no lloraba. Tenía que alegrarse por Chris. Debía hacerlo. ¡Era su amigo! Y finalmente Amy había dado su brazo a torcer. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz por él? Tenía que hacerlo, era su deber como amiga.

-Vamos Ty…- se dijo a sí misma, intentando serenarse-. Vamos. Tienes que calmarte. Cálmate, porque aunque él esté con Amy… no dejará de ser tu amigo. ¿Vale?

No supo cuánto rato se tiró allí, calmándose, respirando para centrarse, pero tenía que salir. Aún y con Amy, ella había quedado para estudiar con él, y sabía que si tardaba demasiado le haría preguntas.

Cuando logró suficiente estabilidad física y emocional, se levantó del suelo. Con un rápido hechizo se borró cualquier rastro de lágrimas y deshechizó la clase. Suspiró largamente, antes de salir por la puerta. Plasmó su expresión más convincente en la cara y volvió al pasillo en el que había estado espiando.

Era experta en fingir que estaba bien. Sólo Gwen sabía cuándo realmente le pasaba algo, pero no tendría que lidiar con ella hasta la cena.

-¡Hola!- Saludó en el tono más natural posible. Chris estaba solo de nuevo, apoyado contra la pared y mirando por la ventana de enfrente, algo ausente. Su cartera llena de libros estaba en el suelo a sus pies y había puesto las manos en los bolsillos. Su expresión a ojos de Ty, se hizo indescifrable-. Perdona por haberte hecho esperar, no me he dado cuenta de la hora.

El chico la miró mientras llegaba a su altura. No había atisbo de felicidad alguna, pero tampoco de tristeza. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como siempre, y le respondió al beso de la mejilla que le daba Ty, como siempre.

-No, tranquila- le contestó-. No me he dado cuenta de que llegabas tarde, y como he estado leyendo…

"_Mentira"._ Ty tuvo que aguantar de nuevo las inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar de la rabia. Le estaba mintiendo. Era la primera vez que Chris le mentía. ¿Por qué le mentía acerca de Amy?

-¿Entramos?- el Ravenclaw irrumpió en sus pensamientos un par de segundos después, abriéndole la puerta cual caballero. Como siempre.

Ty hizo lo que mejor se le daba: tragar saliva y continuar con el teatro antes de entrar.


	2. Pereza

_****Disclaimer: Todo el mundillo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de Laura Black y míos :P****_

_Hola de nuevo :3 Traigo el segundo pecado, pereza. Estoy subiéndolos en el mismo orden en que los publiqué en Livejournal, por lo que no están ordenados cronológicamente. Éste iría justo antes que Ira._

_Como imaginaba sólo Lau me ha hecho caso (cosa que ya esperaba, siendo la fangirl que es), pero me gusta tenerlos aquí también. Aprovecho para decir que os paséis por su perfil (Laura Black), que tiene un fanfic Fralice (Frank/Alice) super genial, partiendo de una tabla de 30 vicios de otra comunidad de Livejournal :)_

_En éste se nombran a otros dos personajes, Gwen Halliwell y Jem Demir, otros dos personajes nuestros (de los que tengo otros pecados capitales pensados para escribir. Soy lo peor). Así que ale, dejo pereza._

_**PEREZA**_

Estudiar, estudiar y más estudiar. Él, como Ravenclaw, nunca le había desagradado estudiar. De hecho, lo disfrutaba bastante –con unas asignaturas más que con otras-, pero no era para nada el tópico de que los Ravenclaws eran ratas de biblioteca. A ellos también les gustaba divertirse, socializar, tener aficiones, tiempo libre o vaguear en general.

Pero ahí estaba él, con sus diecisiete años, a mitad de su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y con todo lo que ello implicaba: los profesores estaban mucho más pesados y estrictos de lo normal, aunque no les faltaba razón, tenían los EXTASIS ese año y se jugaban su futuro, pero se sentía ahogado.

Al inicio de curso fue duro, muy duro, tanto en tema de estudios como en lo personal. Pasaron demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. A parte de volver a encontrarse y a tener que ver de nuevo a Amy cada día, habían cosas que, aunque no le afectaban directamente, le dejaban completamente exhausto. Todo lo del tema de Ty con Firth… no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado hasta que la rubia se lo contó, y no era para menos estar como se había quedado ella.

Suspiró, desconcentrado. Necesitaba evadirse un rato de tanto estudio. Miró a Ty frente a él. Desde que habían pactado estudiar todas las tardes había recuperado las ganas de seguir estudiando. Con todo lo sucedido, una inusual pereza se había instalado en su interior, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Ty y su voluntad de hierro habían hecho recuperarse y evadirse de esa pereza.

-¿No sigues?- la rubia se dio cuenta de que había parado de escribir en la montaña de pergaminos que tenía delante. Chris esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Otra vez desconcentrado?

-No es eso- negó con la cabeza, desperezándose, estirando los brazos.

-Si sigues estirándote así acabaras doblándome en altura.

Soltó una carcajada sonora ante el comentario de su amiga. Realmente había pegado un buen estirón el verano anterior a pesar de que ya era alto. Por lo menos le sacaba cabeza y media a la chica.

Ella le miró haciendo un mohín, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño medio deshecho, aguantado con un lápiz – robado de él- que dejaba ver un cuello estrecho. Varios mechones caían por su cara, enmarcándola entre ondulaciones. A pesar de que tenía unas leves marcas bajo los ojos, señal de que no estaba durmiendo demasiado bien, estaba preciosa, con el moño destartalado, señalando a muchas direcciones y con un par de manchas de tinta en la mejilla derecha que probablemente ni sabía que tenía. Era guapa sin pretenderlo, con ese rubio acompañando unas facciones de muñeca pero manteniendo la dureza. Su mirada de ojazos azules era cálida casi siempre, fría como el hielo a ratos.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Chris de ella no era eso, sino su sonrisa. Pocas veces había visto sonreír con sinceridad a Ty, desde el corazón, y cuando lo hacía el resultado era devastador. El castaño se había propuesto hacerla sonreír cuantas más veces mejor, porque cuando lo hacía, el mundo parecía que era un lugar un poquito mejor y le devolvía la esperanza de que, quizá, no todo estuviera perdido.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Ty le sacó de cavilaciones haciendo que Chris se diera cuenta de que se la había quedado mirando.

-Perdona- contestó, algo azorado. Aunque por una vez logró no ponerse colorado.

-Decía que quizá deberíamos tomarnos un descanso de tanto estudiar, ¿no crees? Quizá una tarde entre semana podríamos salir por los terrenos, aunque haga frío.

-Ya sabes que el frío no es problema para mí- confesó. Había decidido descansar un rato, así que apartó los pergaminos y el libro de pociones y sacó su bloc de dibujo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Ty lo miró con curiosidad, como cada vez que iba a dibujar.

-Como me da pereza estudiar creo que intentaré relajarme un rato- revolvió entre su lapicero y sacó un grafito-. Espero que no te importe que te dibuje mientras estudias.

-¡Oh!- la rubia se removió un poco en su asiento-. En absoluto. Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo haces.

Chris sonrió y se fijó en la lámina en blanco de su libreta. Ty volvió su vista al libro que leía y él la observó de nuevo antes de empezar a mover el grafito por el papel.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de dibujar a gente era que podía observarles, analizar sus movimientos, hacerse una imagen de cómo era cada persona… Podía conocer a alguien y saber cosas sólo por movimientos que hacía o cómo se comportaba cuando nadie sabía que les observaba. Le gustaba analizar situaciones, le gustaba verles interactuar e imaginarse qué era de lo que hablaban.

Sin embargo, con Ty era diferente. Su amiga era un libro abierto de par en par, con páginas que danzaban de un lado para otro sin parar, dispuestas a ser leídas. Era una persona muy fácil de calar, sencilla y con unas facciones deliciosas y tan agradecidas de dibujar…

-Si me miras tan fijamente no puedo concentrarme- la rubia irrumpió sin levantar la mirada. Parecía algo cohibida en su posición.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago- le contestó, copiándole la frase que había dicho ella anteriormente.

Ty alzó la mirada y le sacó la lengua, sonriendo después. Chris se percató que se había manchado más la cara, probablemente por tener los dedos llenos de tinta. Era algo que se le hacía adorable, la verdad. Parecía una niña pequeña con pinturas nuevas que acaban más en la cara y las manos, que en el papel.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había reclinado sobre la mesa y alargando el brazo. La rubia se tensó en su silla, no sabiendo lo que el Ravenclaw iba a hacer, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Chris acercó su mano y le pasó el pulgar suavemente por la mejilla, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo. Pasó el dedo con mucha suavidad varias veces, hasta desaparecer la mancha. El tacto de la piel de la Hufflepuff era mucho más suave de lo que parecía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la rubia le miraba, algo cohibida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta, como queriendo decir algo pero sin atreverse.

-Perdona…- susurró a duras penas, pero sin volver a su sitio-. Tenías… tenías unas manchas de tinta.

Cuando separó la mano de la faz de la rubia, sintió un escalofrío y como un chispazo, electrizante. Carraspeó, algo nervioso. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se volvió a su dibujo y Ty se mantuvo en su postura, aunque Chris supo que no leía nada.

No dijeron nada. Los motivos de Ty para ello no los supo, pero él se sintió cohibido. Aun así, continuó dibujándola con todo lujo de detalles. Aunque sólo era un esbozo, le gustaba poner el máximo posible de detalles a los dibujos, fuese para quien fuese. Pero, tenía que reconocer, que a Ty le gustaba mirarla. ¿Para qué negarlo? Era bella por fuera y por dentro y personas así poco abundaban en el mundo real. Tenía suerte de haberla podido conocer y tenerla entre sus amistades más allegadas.

-Ya está- finalizó, garabateando su firma como hacía últimamente-. ¿Quieres verlo?

Ty sonrió asintiendo, así que Chris, echándole un último vistazo al dibujo, se lo pasó.

Lo que más vergüenza le daba, definitivamente, era el veredicto. Siempre acababa avergonzado porque siempre le halagaban en cuanto a sus dibujos. Miles de veces había oído las frases _"Deberías dedicarte a esto"_ o _"Eres todo un artista"_ o el ya clásico _"Entonces, ¿sólo es un hobby?"_. La última se la habían repetido tantas veces que estaba en un punto que casi le molestaba. ¿Qué había de raro en que quisiera dejarlo como hobby?

Además, deseaba que llegase el día en que se cruzase con alguien que le hiciera una buena crítica constructiva. Sí, valoraba mucho los comentarios positivos que siempre recibía pero de verdad deseaba que alguien le dijera si veía algo mal en sus dibujos y en qué podía mejorar.

-Wow, Chris…- Ty parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. El Ravenclaw curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, intentando no azorarse mientras la observaba mirar el dibujo con cuidado-. Es… es precioso. No sé cómo lo haces para sacarme siempre tan guapa.

-Es lo que veo- confesó sin pensar, pero se arrepintió al segundo. La rubia le miró con sorpresa, sus cejas alzadas y una semi sonrisa, mientras Chris notaba como se ponía colorado hasta las orejas-. Perdona.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Acabas de echarme un piropo- se rió ella.

-Porque me da corte- confesó, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarla-. Nunca he dicho las cosas tal cual las pienso, siempre lo sopeso todo primero. Sólo lo hacía con Amy.

Se encogió de hombros y Ty lo miró con tristeza. Sorprendentemente no se sintió mal al nombrarla. Aún escocía, por supuesto, pero suponía que era a causa de tantos meses resignado intentando avanzar. En algún momento debía dejarla ir, ¿no?

-¿Puedo?- la rubia le sacó de cavilaciones, señalando el cuaderno.

-Sí, pero…- Chris dudó, pero bueno, qué más daba-. Adelante.

Ty esbozó una sonrisa y giró las páginas para ver desde el principio. Chris recordó que había empezado ese cuaderno en el Expresso, el día que volvían a Hogwarts. Había intentado hacer más variedad y añadirle algún detalle más a su técnica.

-¿Con qué haces las líneas blancas?- preguntó la Hufflepuff.

-Empecé con pastel blanco, pero mayormente con tiza. Es más barata y fácil de manejar.

Ty asintió y siguió mirando. Habían muchas caras conocidas: su amigo Ethan Hale, Gwen… ¿Demir?

-Por qué tienes dibujado a Jem Demir?- preguntó ésta con curiosidad.

Chris se inclinó en la mesa para mirar el cuaderno y se rió.

-Ese es de cuando estuvimos aquel día en la sala de música, ¿recuerdas? Que fui con vosotras y al rato apareció Demir con su guitarra.

Ty soltó una carcajada al recordarlo.

-¡Sí, es cierto!- rió-. La cara de Gwen fue un poema, pero bueno, ese fue un buen día. Deberíamos repetirlo, ¿no crees? Creo que es de las pocas veces que vi a esos dos no querer matarse. Aunque más bien diría a Gwen intentar no matarle a él.

Chris asintió, dándole la razón. Había sido un día extraño. Además de poder analizar a fondo a Demir como persona –del cual pudo sacar unas cuantas conclusiones-, había descubierto una faceta oculta de Ty para con la música.

-¿Y esto?- Ty irrumpió sus pensamientos con una expresión de sorpresa. Chris no tuvo que inclinarse a mirar el cuaderno para saber de qué hablaba, además de que la rubia lo levantó para mostrárselo.

Sí, eran las páginas donde había empezado a dibujarla sin restricciones, como había hecho con Amy anteriormente. Le daba bastante vergüenza que lo viera, además de que no quería que su amiga se hiciese ideas equivocadas.

-Oh bueno- comenzó, de nuevo azorado-. Es mi terapia.

La Hufflepuff le miró con cara de no entender. Chris soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Te dibujo a ti para no dibujar a Amy, así que podría decirse que eres mi terapia. Cada vez que tengo ganas de dibujarla o veo que se me va la mano, lo contrarresto con un dibujo tuyo. Espero que no te importe…

Ty parecida sorprendida y sorprendentemente, halagada. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero se alegraba de que fuese así.

-¿Cómo me va a importar?

Chris se encogió de hombros. Quizá tenía miedo de que se sintiese utilizado para olvidarse de otra chica, aunque no fuese con fines románticos.

Ty le miró un momento antes de dejar el cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa y levantarse. La inseguridad de Chris la conmovía pero tenía una manera infalible de quitársela. Caminó hasta su lado, bajo su cohibida mirada, y le hizo girarse hacia ella en la silla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Shh.

Chris se removió nervioso en su asiento cuando Ty pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarle. Ella era bajita y él muy alto, a pesar de estar sentado –sin contar lo altas que eran las sillas-, por lo que Ty le sacaba no demasiada altura en esa posición.

Le abrazó fuerte contra sí. La cabeza de Chris descansaba prácticamente en su hombro. Estaba tenso, muy tenso, y a Ty eso no hacía más que enternecerle. Le abrazó un rato, no supo cuánto, hasta que notó que el Ravenclaw se aflojaba bajo sus brazos, e incluso se atrevía a devolverle el abrazo rodeándole la cintura.

-Gracias- susurró ella.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por pensar en mí para ayudarte.

Chris separó levemente la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba, como ya era normal en él, azorado, pero sonrió igualmente. La rubia observó unos instantes sus ojos verde jade y le acarició la mejilla con la mano antes de inclinarse para depositar un simple beso en la frente del castaño.

Ante ese gesto, él no pudo más que apartar la mirada, cohibido, haciendo reír a Ty, divertida de las reacciones tan espontáneas y adorables del Ravenclaw. Había pocos chicos como él y Amy había perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa.

Cuando ella se separó, Chris notó frío. No quería reconocer que le hubiese gustado quedarse así más rato pero tampoco podían abrazarse todo el día, ¿no?

-¿Seguimos?- dijo Ty, ya de vuelta en su sitio y devolviéndole el cuaderno.

Chris puso morros acompañando a su expresión de inmenso fastidio.

-Me da pereza.

-¿Pereza?- la rubia se rió con sorpresa-. ¡Eres un Ravenclaw! ¿Cómo te va a dar pereza estudiar?

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó, indignado-. ¿Por ser Ravenclaw no tengo derecho a no querer estar todo el día estudiando o es que todos tenemos que ser ratas de biblioteca?

La italiana soltó una carcajada, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Chris lo sopesó.

-¿Qué tal si asaltamos la cocina?

La sonrisa que esbozó la rubia fue suficiente para saber la respuesta.


End file.
